Stand
by NinjaRose90
Summary: Anna has spent over half of her life being a slave. Her childhood was taken away from her and even after running from her first master she ends up with another. She doesn't really have anything to push her to keep going and she just lets everyone walk all over her. She's just tired of fighting. Until she comes across someone who may be connected to her lost childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**I have only seen the movie and I'm about to go buy the books. so if you do not like this, please be nice. But I do hope someone likes this, just a little experiment. Please review if you like :)**

**Anna: 18 years old**

Chapter 1

"Anna!" Bang Bang Bang, "Move it girl!"

"Yes." I shouted back loud enough for Jean Luc to hear. I get so tired of his shouting. I crawled out of my "bed" to get dressed. My "room" is more like a hole in the wall. Even the door was so short I almost hit my head on it, and I am not a tall girl. I quickly put on my leather boots and wench dress. It reaches just bellow my knees and its an off creme color. I pulled my long dark brown hair up with a ribbon and went down into the main part of the tavern. By the sun outside I am going top guess it's not even noon and yet there are still loud and drunk men downstairs.

"There you are girl, get a move on." Jean Luc stood behind the bar.

"Yes." I smiled sheepishly and grabbed my broom. Jean Luc is an intimidating man, even though he can be quite fun to anger. He stands over six feet tall, almost a foot taller then me.

I went outside the tavern to sweep. The morning air is wonderfully crisp this morning. The sun bathed my face with the perfect feeling of warmth.

"Morning Anna!" I looked up at Marion. A beautiful little blond twelve year old who lives with her mother and four younger siblings.

"Morning Honey! How's your mother?" I yelled.

"Not the best milady!" she yelled.

" Give her my best dear!"

"I will!" poor thing. Thinking Marion is the oldest and she still have four younger children at home. Her mothers always looks so tired when she passes by.

"Anna! I need you to wait by the gate for a shipment!" Jean Luc yelled.

"Yes monsieur." I rolled my eyes, put my broom down, and walked to the front gate. I never know what he orders, let alone do I care.

I sat in the grass by the north side of town to wait. I laid on my back and looked up at the sky. It is beautiful today. Just enough cloud cover so the day wouldn't be unbearable. A nice gently breeze blew by every now and again.

"Madam?" I was knocked out of my gaze to a man on a horse. I was thinking he would be with a cart or something.

"Yes?"

"Delivery for Jean Luc." he reached into his saddle pack and threw me an even smaller bag.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I'm just the messenger mam." he rode off without another warning. I was almost curious to see what that man has bought know, but I may regret that later.

"Good morning Anna!" I searched for the voice this time. That is wear I found Constance. She is one of the Queen's ladies in waiting. Sweet girl she is and very beautiful.

"Good morning milady." I smiled.

"Where are you off too?" she asked.

"Back to the tavern I'm afraid."

"Oh Anna that man treats you like garbage." she sighed. I just shrugged.

"Not really a whole lot I can do about that. Don't really have a lot of options."

"I've offered to take you to the castle to meet the queen."

"No disrespect Constance but that would imply me wearing more dresses. I barley like the one I'm wearing."

"Oh Anna, I still don't understand you." she smiled.

"I'm not an open book Milday."

"Anna!"

"Got to go." I darted back to the tavern.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes monsieur." I handed him the bag. "Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, you may go." he waved me off. I bowed and left. I walked a good way away from the tavern and into an ally way. I usually come here for some alone time. On one of the walls in the ally were some targets I made from some flour sacks. I pulled out my dagger from my right boot and back away twenty feet from the target. I kissed the dagger and threw it at the target. I have gotten better at my aim. Only a few inches from bulls eye. I smiled, grabbed the dagger from the target, and threw it again. I smiled when I noticed it was closer still.

"What are you doing Anna?" I turned to see Marion behind me.

"Practicing love, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded shyly. "Marion, what's the matter?" I asked.

"It's mother, I think she's sick." he eyes stared at the ground.

"Have you taken her to a physician?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We can't afford it." she whimpered. I smiled softly.

"I'll pay for it." her eyes shot up at me.

"Milady no, where are you getting the money?" she asked.

"I'll find a way." I smiled and patted her head. Before I could walk away she grabbed my arm.

"Please don't hurt yourself milady."

"Why would I hurt myself?" I asked.

"That man you work for hurts you and you hurt yourself." she was getting scared. I pried her hand off of my arm.

"It'll be fine Marion." I smiled and went back to the tavern. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to approach this. I know where Jean Luc keeps his safe, but its that whole thing of getting to it quickly. I didn't see him anywhere. First I went it his back room where the safe was, he wasn't there so I just went with it. I took out my silver cross pendant in my hand and kissed it.

"Forgive me." I walked into his back room and started to tamper with the lock. Soon it popped open. I sighed deeply and pulled out a few silver pieces.

"Anna!" my heart jumped up into my throat when Jean Luc's voice rang in my ear. I had to think fast. I quickly shut the safe, went out the window and came around front.

"Yes." I walked in the front.

"I am going out for a little while. Don't mess around with anything." he growled.

"Yes monsieur." I smiled and he left. Why couldn't I have just waited a few more minutes until he did leave? My timing is something else. I waited until he was away from the tavern and I ran to Marion's home. She lives in a shabby little shack in the poor part of town. Only two bedrooms, a kitchen area, and a living area.

"Marion?" I called out from the front of the house.

"Milady!" I heard multiple children yell for me. Marion and her three younger siblings ran out. Her brother Adrien is ten, her other brother Ames is seven, her sister Alyda is four, and the youngest boy must be in the house, Andre is just barely two. All four children embraced me.

"We missed you." said Ames.

"And I missed all of you. Now where is your mother?" I asked.

"Inside." I followed Marion and found their mother laying on a couch. She is incredibly pale in the face.

"Colette." I smiled. She cracked her eyes.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I brought money so you can see a physician." I laid the coins on the table.

"Oh Anna you didn't have to do that."

"Oh please, your family." I smiled. Colette is only ten years older then me. Her husband died before Andre was born, ever since then they have been walking a very fine line. Before I could walk out she called to me.

"Anna."

"Yes?" I turned to face her.

"You are walking a very fine line with Jean Luc you know." I smiled at her comment.

"Oh yes, I know."

"No, none of that I don't care nature. Soon you are going to push him so far he is going to kill you. Especially since you stole from him. If he finds out."

"He won't." she sat up to see me better.

"If he does." she said sternly. "You just let him walk all over you."

"Maybe I'm just tired of fighting back." I smiled softly and walked out.

"Thank you Milady!" The kids yelled. Marion ran up to me.

"Thank you Anna." she was grinning from ear to ear. I laid a hand on her head and smiled.

"Of course dear, be safe." I smiled and walked back to the tavern.

_**Flashback**_

_**8 years ago**_

"_**Move it girl!" I winced at the booming voice in my ears. The cell door opened and a large man came in and grabbed my arm. "Move it!" he pulled me to my feet and pulled me out the door. My bare feet burned on the hot ground outside. The sun blinded me. The man was practically dragging me across the ground.**_

"_**Chavelle, Charmaine!" The man opened another cell and threw me in. inside were husband and wife Chavalle and Charmaine.**_

"_**Are you alright darling?" Charmaine asked when she lifted me off of the ground. I remember her. More beautiful then any woman I remember. Even my own mother whose memory is hardly there. Charmaine is a lovely woman of thirty two. Long blond hair and the brightest blue eyes.**_

"_**Yes." I smiled. Her husband is the closest memory of a father I have. Tall, strong, and handsome.**_

"_**What slime." he grumbled. He came to me and pulled me to me feet. "Now, remember what I always told you dear."**_

"_**Keep standing." I smiled. He knelt down and kissed my forehead.**_

"_**Good girl."**_

_**End flashback**_

"See where standing up gets you old man." I muttered to myself when I got back to the tavern. Standing up just screws it all to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got the book :D so far it's really good. I hope you will like this story. Please review.**

Chapter 2

I got back to the tavern. Jean Luc was still out. So now I decided to see what he had to eat. I raided his pantry and just chose to eat a loaf of bread. Colette's words still rang in my head. I wasn't really sure what to do if Jean did notice some was missing or even if he asked me what I thought. Jean Luc is a big man, not that I haven't gotten away from big men before, but still.

_**Flashback**_

_**3 years ago**_

"_**Again!" Chavelle yelled. He charged at me with his sword in hand. When we spared I usually had a sword, but this time he wanted to show me what to do without a sword. He jabbed the sword for my chest, but I put an arm up and grabbed the blade. I was wearing leather gloves so it didn't cut me. I released the blade.**_

" _**Good girl." he praised and tried again. He swung the blade at me and I ducked. He then swung his leg to kick me over but I rolled to the side and got back to my feet.**_

"_**Excellent, your evasion has truly gotten better. Now I want you to get this sword away from me." I thought he was crazy when he asked me that.**_

"_**W-what? Are you crazy?" I asked. He chuckled.**_

"_**Child you are still so timid. Do you doubt your skills that much?" he asked. **_

"_**But your so much bigger then me."**_

"_**Size doesn't always matter in a duel. Now come at me."**_

_**End flashback**_

"Anna!" I blinked a few times when I head Jean Luc's voice. I sighed and went back downstairs from my room.

"Yes?"

"I got a knew shipment in. I need you to tidy up around here for the rush tonight." he went into his back room before I could even answer. I really hope he doesn't notice anything. I grabbed my broom and started to sweep around the tavern. Then I set up the tables and cleaned the bar. There are others who work here but I have to get the place set up. Most don't come to work until six or so in the evening.

"May I go out? I am finished." I requested. Jean Luc did a look around to make sure I actually did something right.

"Fine girl, you may go."

"Thank you." I love every moment to stretch me legs.

"Anna!" I searched for the voice calling my name and saw Constance coming to me. With her was a man I've never seen before.

"Hello Constance. Who's your friend?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm D'Artagnan." He smiled and extended his hand.

"Anna." I smiled and shook it.

"I wanted you two to meet. Your both stubborn." said Constance.

"Hey." we both said in unison. She just laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. So Anna, how are your friends? I heard Colette was ill."

"Yes, I gave her some money for a doctor."

"Were did you get the money?" she asked. I shrugged. "Anna." she started a little serious.

"They needed it." I shrugged again. I could tell Constance mentally slapped her forehead.

"You stole it." said D'Artagnan.

"Like I said, they needed it."

"Anna, Jean Luc will maim you."

"He won't find out."

"Well what if he does?" she asked.

"What are you, my mother?"

"Anna!" I smacked my head at that yell. I swear he can't give me five minutes alone.

"I told you." said Constance.

"He yells at me a lot, nothing new or different." I turned away from the two and walked back to the tavern.

"Have you been watching my safe?" asked the fuming man.

"Was I supposed to?" I asked. He gave me a swift slap across the face.

"Of course! I just counted the money and we are missing some. You should have been watching it and now someones stolen from it." he slapped me again.

"Forgive me, I should have watched it better." I smiled.

" You better do better or I'll take it out of your hide." he growled and walked back in.

"Are you alright?" I turned to d'Artangan and Constance.

"Yes, he doesn't know I took. But he does know someone did." I soon tasted something warm and salty on my lips.

"Anna your bleeding." said d'Artangan. I touched my lip and looked on my hand, there was a few drops of blood. I shrugged and licked the blood off of my lips.

"That will bruise in the morning." I smirked.

"Do you just enjoy trouble? That man beats you." said Constance sternly.

"He does?" d'Artangan looked concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle." I smiled.

"Urgh, you are so stubborn." said Constance. I just shrugged. I honestly don't know why she cares.

"Well I have to go and finish my chores. Have a nice evening." I was hoping they would take that as a hint.

"Please be safe Anna."

"Yes mother."

"It was nice to meet you Anna." said d'Artangan.

"Same to you." the two left. I didn't have chores, I just needed some time to think. I didn't think Jean Luc would notice the money was missing so quickly.

_**Flashback**_

_**7 years ago.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I cried. I laid on my side in my cage. "He" stood over me. I never knew his name. He was just my nightmare.**_

"_**Why are you sorry? I'm helping you girl. This makes you stronger." he gave me one final kick to the chest. All the air left my lungs for what felt like forever. I coughed to catch a breath.**_

"_**Take her from my sight." 'He' ordered. A man came in and drug me out the door. Next thing I know I'm in another cell.**_

"_**Oh Darling." Charmaine pulled me into her arms and I cried.**_

"_**I want to go home." I cried.**_

"_**I know honey, I know."**_

_**End flashback**_

Oh yes, I've had worse then a slap or two across the face. I've even had worse then a punch from Jean Luc. Do I like being beaten by an idiot? Absolutely not, but what else can I do?

Business started to pick up a bit more when the sun started setting. Jean Luc was still sulking that someone stole his money. Still blaming me, but thankfully he hasn't found out it was me, yet.

I went down into the tavern to work, if not I would have some nagging at me later. The smell of drunk men in a dirty tavern is something to get used to. Along with them trying to grab at you every time you pass by. I did see a familiar face though. D'Artangan was there, with three other men. I walked over to them.

"Hello stranger, stocking me now?" I mocked a little. I sat by him.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I wanted to see how you were, these three just wanted a drink. Anna this is Athos, Aramis, and Porthos." ah the Musketeers. I should have known that.

"Nice to finally see all of you." I said.

"I would be careful young lady. Your getting some looks from over there." Aramis pointed to Jean Luc. He was talking to a man I've never seen. Jean Luc was giving me the look of death.

"Breathe Anna." D'Artangan whispered. I didn't even realize I wasn't breathing.

"Is everything alright?" asked Porthos.

"Yes." I lied.

"Anna." said D'Artangan.

"It's fine." I said. Jean Luc was still glaring at me and balling his fists. "I need air." I got up and quickly walked out. He knows, he knows. Dammit how does he know?


	3. Chapter 3

**If you focus, something major is in this chapter. Something that is the major turning point.**

Chapter 3

_**Flashback**_

_**6 years ago**_

"_**Aye! You are much to slow." Avril laughed. We went out of the compound we were both imprisoned in went out to the court yard. Neither of us had swords so we spared with some sticks we found.**_

"_**Come now, give me a break." I wined. She just laughed and swung at me again. Avril is two years older then me and the big sister I've always wanted. She was tall for her age and very beautiful. Her long blond hair was pulled up in a bun.**_

"_**How do you ever hope to survive if you don't push yourself?" she asked. "Don't be such a coward. Your good." she smiled and swung at me. I blocked with my stick and she swung to kick me. I jumped to the side away from her foot and she swung her stick and knocked me over.**_

"_**You have to watch all angles." she smiled.**_

"_**Oh I was." she didn't notice where my feet were. I knocked one leg out from under her and she was down. I took her stick and my own and pressed them both against her chest.**_

"_**I win." I smiled.**_

"_**For now. I still have seven over your one my dear."**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey," I jumped and pulled my dagger out, just to see d'Artagnan. He put his hands up in defense.

"Easy, put away the claws. Are you alright?" I put my dagger away and nodded.

"I'm alright. It just gets a little hot in there." I lied.

"Do you think he knows you stole from him?"

"Probably." I shrugged.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Oh ya, I've been through worse." I smiled and walked back to the tavern. He followed and sat back down with his friends. Jean Luc kept at me with the dirty look. I just tried to ignore him, but that never works.

"Where's my money girl!?" he snapped.

"I don't know." my words almost got caught in my throat. Someone must have seen me. I tried to just ignore him and walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I asked you a question girl! I know you took it!" he growled. I looked to where d'Artagnan sat. he was about to get up but I shook my head. Athos pulled him back down.

"Did you hear me girl!?" he growled. I sighed.

"Please let me go sir."

"You bitch." he growled and slapped my clear across the face. I fell to the ground. D'Artagnan again had to be pulled back down. I whipped the little blood from my face.

"Alright, I tried to be civil." I sighed. I stood up.

"What did you say? You being civil." Jean Luc laughed. I sighed and hauled out and punched him square in the jaw. Hard enough he fell back a few feet. A boom of shock and laughter filled the air.

"You little worm." Jean Luc coughed as he stood up. He attempted to punch me as well but I ducked. He tried again but I swerved to the side. He tried a third time and I swerved, then kneed him in his abdomen. Again more laughter just boomed.

"A little help here." he grumbled to some of his other workers.

"Oh yes do help him. I need more of a stretch." I smiled. Two men ran towards me but I ducked and tumbled to escape their grasps. Still on the ground I swiftly kicked them both in the knee caps and they were down. Another man ran for me when I got up, but I grabbed his arms, twisted it back, and dislocated it.

"Anyone else?" I asked. I looked around for anymore takers. I soon heard a small clicking sound and was tempted to look up.

"No," I muttered and tried to run for the door.

**BANG!**

This white hot pain surged through my body put a voice in my head told me to keep running. I had to fight the want to cry and just kept going.

**D'Artagnan POV**

"We have to go after her." I tried to stand but this time Aramis pulled me back down.

"Breathe kid." he said.

"She was just shot and your telling me to breathe!" I shouted.

"Yes, you panicking won't help anything." said Athos. I huffed and took a few deep breathes.

"How about now?" I asked.

"Alright." said Porthos. We all left the tavern and followed the occasional drop of blood and foot prints.

**Anna POV **

**Flashback**

**4 years ago.**

"_**Owwww." I moaned.**_

"_**Stop whining, your alright." Avril was giving me a piggy back ride back to the compound. **_

"_**We are so in trouble." I whined.**_

"_**Not if we don't get caught. Now stop making sounds or we'll get caught."**_

"_**I'm sorry but it really hurts." I tried not to cry.**_

"_**I know it does. You did fall pretty hard." we left the compound a few hours ago through a secret escape Chavelle showed us. He's to big to fit through but we've been using it for two years. We went out a good bit away to practice. I slipped on the side of a steep hill and slid down it. I twisted my ankle and bruised my side pretty badly.**_

"_**What is "He" notices that I'm inured?" I asked.**_

"_**He won't." she reassured. "And if someone does notice. I'll protect you. You'll be ok Thalia." **_

_**Endflashback**_

_**Anna POV**_

"Anna." My eyes snapped open to someone shaking me. I looked into the worried eyes of d'Artagnan. The Musketeers were also with him.

"Owww." I suddenly remembered I had been shot.

"Let me see." Aramis pushed d'Artagnan back to get a closer look. I had been shot in my side. "Ah yes, it appears just to be a deep grazing wound. I can fix this." he said. The four men handed in handkerchiefs and Aramis bounded them to my side.

"Take her d'Artangnan." said Aramis. He lifted me into his arms and we started walking. Something felt really comfortable about this, almost right. My head lolled against his shoulder as I slowly fell asleep. Next this I knew I was laying down on something flat and my shirt was removed. Thankfully my breasts were covered. I still could feel myself blush slightly. I laid there and slowly tried to fall asleep again. Before I could I felt my legs getting held down, along with my arms. I cracked my eyes open and saw Aramis with something red hot.

"Forgive me." he said softly. Next this I new he started to cauterize my wound. It was probably the worst pain I have ever felt. I tried to lash out but I was not strong enough to go against d'Artagnan, Athos, and Porthos. I let out a loud scream and tears started down my face.

"Mama!" I wailed. Somehow that shocked me. I have never cried that before. Not since I was little.

"Shhh, it'll be ok." d'Artagnan looked into my eyes and caressed my cheek. I smiled the best I could as I looked at him.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." I smiled.

"Thank you." he smiled softly.

"They're so beautiful." I muttered as I closed my eyes and was out,


End file.
